internetofthingsfandomcom-20200214-history
InternetOfThings Wikia
Welcome to The Internet Of Things Wikia! Welcome to my final project for Hacker Culture & Politics. The purpose of this Wikia is to act as a general survey, a tool that briefly covers the broad landscape of the Internet of Things in order to spark interest in the reader to continue exploring deeper on their own about specific things that interest them. This Wikia covers both the Internet of Things and the Internøt of Things, the latter being a counterculture that is developing in reaction to the former. Below you will find categories (containing several examples for each), explanations, examples, and analysis pertaining to the Internet of Things. From there, you can explore specific categories and learn more about the benefits, disadvantages, and societal impacts of the Internet of Things. I hope you enjoy your time here! What is the Internet of Things? Wikipedia's opening sentences for the Internet of Things are as follows: The Internet of Things (IoT) is the network of physical objects—devices, vehicles, buildings and other items—embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity that enables these objects to collect and exchange data. The IoT allows objects to be sensed and controlled remotely across existing network infrastructure, creating opportunities for more direct integration of the physical world into computer-based systems, and resulting in improved efficiency, accuracy and economic benefit. 1 Tech giant Cognizant defines it as: A fast emerging ecosystem of IP-connected devices with the potential to deliver significant business benefits valued at trillions of dollars.1 Another technology giant Cisco has its own (peculiar) definition: The IoT is simply the point in time when more “things or objects” were connected to the Internet than people. Explosive growth of smartphones and tablet PCs brought the number of devices connected to the Internet to 12.5 billion in 2010, while the world’s human population increased to 6.8 billion, making the number of connected devices per person more than 1 (1.84 to be exact) for the first time in history. Refining these numbers further, Cisco IBSG estimates IoT was “born” sometime between 2008 and 2009.1 Based on these definitions the Internet of Things is something along the lines of: an interconnected network of internet connected devices, a tool for businesses used to increase efficiency and reduce operating costs, and apparently an entity born into the world sometime between 2008 and 2009. What is the Internøt of Things? The Internøt of Things can be described as a counterculture that is developing in response to the Internet of Things. In short, the Internøt of Things refers to the backlash surrounding the current onslaught of technology and digitally interconnected devices that is taking place in the world. The movement seeks to reform humanity's bad habits surrounding technology and its devices. Bruce Sterling, author of "The Epic Struggle of the Internet of Things," provides his fairly cynical definition for the Internet of Things (and thus an appropriate definition for the Internøt of Things) as follows: In practice, the Internet of Things means an epic transformation: all-purpose electronic automation through digital surveillance by wireless broadband...The Internet of Things is not a monolithic, one-party surveillance empire. Instead, it amends the old-fashioned internet slogan of 'Information wants to be free' to a new, more politically pointed, 'Information about you wants to be free to us.'1 Things from the Internet of Things, by Category: Disclaimer: There are far more categories for the Internet of Things than are listed on this Wikia. As stated at the top, the purpose of this Wikia is to serve as a General Survey, a tool that briefly covers the landscape of the IoT to spark interest in the individual reader to continue exploring down deeper channels of the IoT on their own. * Wearables * Security * The Home Space * The Payment Space * Anti-Internet-of-Things Internet of Things * WTF?!?! Analysis & Conclusions on the Internet of Things: * Are We There Yet? References * Reference list Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Wearables